Te odio con amor
by XxAmy.TisdalexX
Summary: [GABPAY] Sharpay & Gabriella se besan accidentalmente, desde entonces todo cambia entre las dos rivales. Pero, ¿Realmente fue accidental? Entonces, ¿Por qué ninguna detuvo el beso? Ambas esconden sus verdaderos sentimientos, de formas disntintas...


Te odio con amor

**Capítulo 1: **_**No sé lo que me pasa**_

- Esa Gabriella… - Pensaba Sharpay molesta, mientras observaba a su rival de pies a cabeza – Ella tiene a Troy… Me lo quitó… Y también me quitó mi musical… Lo tiene todo… ¡Cómo la odio! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecta? ¿Por qué nadie la corrige? ¡Arggh! ¡Me voy a volver Loca! ¡Completamente loca si nadie la detiene!

- Sharpay ¿Me estabas escuchando? – Preguntó Ryan

- No Ry... – Respondió la rubia molesta mientras miraba de reojo a Gaby… Quien estaba haciendo su tarea de matemáticas.

Ryan suspiró algo fastidiado con la poca atención que le prestaba su hermana…

- Te estaba diciendo que necesito ayuda en matemáticas… Tuve pésimas calificaciones el semestre anterior.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi? – Preguntó Sharpay alterada - ¿Crees que tengo unas calificaciones maravillosas? ¡Pues te informo que no es así Ryan Evans!

Ryan se asustó un poco con la actitud de su melliza, en verdad Sharpay daba miedo cuando se ponía así…

- Ya deja de intimidar a tu hermano – Dijo Gabriella con una sonrisa – Ryan, si quieres yo te enseño Matemáticas… Y si quieres a ti también Sharpay.

- No gracias – Le respondió la rubia fríamente y luego se fue a su asiento sin mirar hacía atrás.

- ¿Yo que hice ahora? – Dijo Gaby sin entender nada.

- Nada, Si quieres me enseñas a mi. – Respondió Ry tratando de subirle el ánimo a su amiga.

Había llegado la Sra. Darbus, y todos se sentaron rápidamente en sus lugares…

- Chicos… Como algunos sabrán este segundo semestre será más difícil que el primero – Comenzó a decir la Sra. Darbus – Por lo que el colegio ha agregado más actividades extra programáticas diseñadas para el método de estudio…Espero que muchos de ustedes se interesen pues no tienen calificaciones… Formidables… por así decirlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sharpay no estaba prestando atención a las palabras de su maestra… Estaba demasiado ocupada viendo a Gaby… Tan perfecta… Como la veía… Y a la vez simplemente detestable…

- Gabriella… Gabriella… ¡Te odio Gabriella! Por tu estúpida culpa no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… ¡Y en lo mucho que te detesto!

Desearía tenerte justo en frente mío… ¡Y abofetearte por ser tan odiosamente perfecta!

Era tanto ese odio, envidia o lo que sea que tenía Sharpay que de tanto concentrar sus pensamientos de ira, rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano… Pero la única que lo notó fue Gaby.

- Wow… Sharpay parece ser muy fuerte… - Pensó ella al ver una parte del lápiz volar por los aires. – Me preguntó por qué me mirará tanto… Cada vez que volteó a verla ella ya me está mirando… Ahora que lo pienso… Siempre lo hace con cara de odio… Será que ese lápiz lo rompió… ¿Por odio hacia mí?

Mmm… Eso da miedo… Enfrentarse a esa reina del drama adolescente puede ser mortal… O.o

En ese momento Gaby se imaginó a Sharpay golpeándola… ella no quería eso así que desvió su mirada disimuladamente para que la rubia no se enojara, pues Gabriella ya la había mirado a los ojos un buen rato, no quería terminar como el lápiz de Sharpay…

- Con que ahora se hace la tonta… - Pensó molesta Shar – Hace unos momentos nos estábamos mirando… ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Acaso tiene miedo? ¡Que se muera de miedo entonces!

El timbré retumbó en los oídos de los estudiantes luego de 30 minutos, era el cambio de hora… En donde todos, por costumbre, comenzaban a hablar…

- Oye Gabriella – Dijo Ryan tomando el brazo de la susodicha - ¿Podrías venir hoy a mi casa? Es que pasado mañana tenemos el examen de…

- Matemáticas… Lo sé – Interrumpió Gaby con una sonrisa – Claro que iría… Pero no sé si pueda llegar a tu casa, sabes que vivo muy lejos…

- ¿Pero qué dices Gabriella? – Contestó Ryan – Tengo la solución, te llevo en mi auto ¿Te parece?

Gaby sonrió y asintió, luego comenzó a charlar con el rubio…

- No puede ser… - Pensaba Sharpay mientras observaba desde el otro lado del salón – Ahora habla con MI hermano… Quizá hasta le guste… ¡Y está con Troy! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan maldita?! Te odio Gabriella… Te odio Gabriella Montez… No hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, Pero… aunque yo piense eso… Sé que en el fondo no es verdad, me refiero a que…Claro que no le gusta m hermano… Además sé que Ryan es muy raro como para que alguien tan Perfecta como tú se fije en él… Solo me gustaría encontrar un defecto en ti… Y usarlo en tu contra… Veamos Sharpay… Piensa… ¿Qué tiene Gabriella que no sea "adecuado"?

Ella es… Tímida… Eso… Creo que ya se me está ocurriendo algo… Solo debo armar esta idea dentro de mi mente… Y entonces… Será tu fin… Montez.

Sharpay se sumergió en su mente para estudiar su "Plan Maligno" hasta que fue interrumpida por su hermano

- Ehmm… Shar – Interrumpió Ryan con algo de miedo, pues veía que su hermana estaba concentrándose en algo… Algo que el desconocía.

- ¿¡Qué quieres!? – Dijo Sharpay molesta – Por si no lo sabías, estaba ocupada.

- ¿En qué? TT

- Eso no te importa Ryan…

- Bueno… - Dijo Ryan – Solo quería decirte que Gaby se irá con nosotros esta tarde.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó la rubia muy molesta - ¿Cómo rayos se te ha ocurrido esa patética idea Ryan Evans? ¿¡Cómo!?

- Ya, tranquila, necesito aprobar

- Ey, si Sharpay no quiere que vaya… Mejor no voy o.o - Dijo Gabriella con algo de miedo

- No Gabriella, el problema es Sharpay

- Pensandolo bien – Se dijo Shar – Si Gaby va, tengo la oportunidad de hacer mi plan

- No Ryan, no iré…

- No. – Dijo de pronto Sharpay – Ya no importa, puedes venir Gabriella… Y si quieres de paso me enseñas algo de algebra…

Dicho esto la rubia se dio la vuelta Y se fue a su lugar.

Esa tarde los Evans se reunieron en su salón junto con Gabriella, quien se sentó (Por prevención) con Ryan.

- Bueno, empezemos con las matemáticas… Ryan ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Preguntó Gabriella sacando un cuaderno de su bolso

- ¿Podrías enseñarme a sumar de nuevo? Xx

- ¿Es en serio? xD

Ryan y Gabriella rieron y comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas, o a hacerse bromas…Y Sharpay solo los miró con un toque de desprecio…

- Hum… Mejor empezamos – Dijo Gabriella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa luego de ver la cara que le dedicada la rubia.

- Si ¿No sería genial? – Contestó Sharpay con una sonrisa sarcástica

Gabriella simplemente hizo una expresión de susto, y abrió rápidamente el libro de matemáticas, no quería tener problemas con esa princesa de hielo…

Ya habían estudiado unas dos horas y media y Sharpay por lo menos ya se sentía preparada para su examen, en cambio Ryan no tanto, así que él y Gabriella se habían ido a su dormitorio a repasar… En cambio, Sharpay estaba más interesada en hacerse de las suyas con su plan… Y este atacaba la timidez de Gabriella

- Lo primero es… hacerla hablar frente a muchos o que muchas la vean haciendo algo… Vergonzoso… Eso no estaría mal – Pensaba Sharpay en su habitación. De pronto sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos ya que alguien tocaba su puerta

La rubia se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla encontró a Gabriella

- Hola Sharpay – Le dijo ella tímidamente – Vine a estudiar contigo, Ryan ya no necesita mi ayuda

- Pues para tu información yo tampoco necesito de tu ayuda – Le respondió fríamente Sharpay

- Sharpay… ¬¬ Ambas sabemos que tus calificaciones son peores que las de Ryan – Le dio Gaby como respuesta

Shar solo hizo una mueca y la dejó pasar a su alcoba

- ¿Dónde está tu cuaderno de matemáticas? – Preguntó Gabriella

- Abajo… - Contestó Sharpay de brazos cruzados

- Ahora Supongo que yo tendré que traerlo… - Dijo en voz baja Gaby algo fastidiada, y luego bajó las escaleras para buscar el cuaderno de Sharpay

- Por favor, demora mucho… - Le dijo Sharpay a Gabriella cuando esta salía de la habitación

Gabriella dejó de lado el comentario de Sharpay y se dirigió a la sala, ahí estaba el inconfundible cuaderno rosa de Sharpay, lo tomó y al abrirlo vio unos apuntes de ella… Más bien eran sus pensamientos… se notaba mucho que Sharpay no prestaba nada de atención en clases

"_Esto está del asco… Gabriella vino a mi casa a enseñarme sus métodos de estudio matemáticos… Por dios, es tan rara"_

- Qué idiota es esa Sharpay… - Pensó Gabriella al leer eso – Estuve unas dos horas enseñándole matemáticas y se pasó todo ese tiempo escribiendo insultos hacia mi…

Gaby siguió leyendo…

"_Ryan parece ser el único interesado… Yo por mi parte me desahogo escribiendo aquí, no tengo ninguna intención de prestarle atención a esa estúpida de Gabriella, menos mal que haré un plan contra su existencia, ya quiero ver cómo quedará luego de lo que le haré… Deseará nunca haberme conocido."_

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Pensó Gabriella muy molesta – Esa Sharpay se las verá conmigo

Rápidamente Gabriella subió las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación de la rubia dijo:

- Sharpay ¡Explicame qué tienes contra mi!

- No te soporto – Respondió Shar haciéndose la indiferente, mientras se sentaba en su cama - es todo…

Gabriella se acercó rápidamente a Sharpay llena de ira, o de un extraño sentimiento vacío y por consecuencia tropezó con una almohada cayendo justo arriba de su ahora peor enemiga

- Ga… Gabrie… - trató de decir Sharpay mientras sentía cómo su respiración se juntaba con la de Gabriella

Sharpay se acercó tanto a Gabriella que terminó besándola…

Cada vez más apasionadamente desde que sus labios se rozaron, primero un beso pequeño, luego más rápido y terminó siendo finalmente uno en el que sus lenguas jugaban en sus bocas, Sharpay no sabía muy bien la razón O quizá si la sabía, pero lo más curioso era que Gaby no se lo impidió en ningún momento, ¿por qué? se preguntaban ambas, pero simplemente no se podían detener.

- Qué… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué no me detengo? – Se preguntaba Sharpay mientras besaba a Gabriella y acariciaba su cabello

Finalmente ese momento tan extraño para ambas terminó y se miraron un buen rato…

- Yo… Yo me voy – Dijo Gabriella separándose rápidamente haciendo notar todos los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo – Taylor me vendrá a buscar… ¡Adiós!

Luego de esa despedida Gabriella salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe

Sharpay estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que había pasado

¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Gabriella mañana?

Gabriella salió Rápidamente de la casa de los Evans y marcó el número de Taylor

Taylor: ¿Si?

Gaby: ¿Me haces un favor?

Taylor: ¿Gabriella? Si, claro ¿Qué pasa?

Gaby: Estoy en la casa de Ryan… ¿Me vienes a buscar?

Taylor: ¿¡Qué hacías en la casa de la princesa de hielo!?

Gaby: … Nada. Solo le enseñé algo de Matemáticas a Ryan… Y a su hermana (en Verdad no quería pronunciar la palabra "Sharpay")

Taylor: Está bien… Yo paso por ti.

Gaby: Muchas gracias… Adiós

Taylor: Espera

Gaby: ¿Si?

Taylor: ¿Por qué tu voz está tan temblorosa?

Gaby: Por nada…

Taylor: Yo no lo noto así… Pero bueno, Ya voy por ti

Gaby: Adiós, te espero

Gabriella finalizó la llamada y se sentó en la vereda esperando a Taylor, quien por suerte no vivía muy lejos

Mientras Sharpay estaba tumbada en su cama con una almohada en su cara

- Por dios… Mi primer beso y fue… ¡Con una chica! No, no solo eso ¡Fue con Gabriella! ¡GABRIELLA! ¡G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-A!

¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! – Pensaba Sharpay llena de confusión – ¡No sé por qué lo hice! Sharpay, ¡Estás loca! ¡Tú la odias!

"Tú la odias"

Esa frase resonó de nuevo en la mente de la rubia, una y otra vez… Pero, ¿En verdad era así? ¿En verdad odiaba a Gabriella?

- No, debo olvidarme de esta noche, para siempre. Sería demasiado raro que yo no odiara a Gabriella… Porque… La gente que se besa no se odia… Si no que… Siente atracción hacia la persona que besa… ¡Y yo no puedo ser así! ¡No soy rara! ¡A mi me gusta Troy, no Gabriella!

Después de ese pensamiento Sharpay por fin quitó su almohada de su cara e inhaló profundamente para relajarse y luego exhalar… estaba recostada en su cama boca arriba y tenía la mirada fija en el techo… Pensaba en muchas cosas, en especial en lo que sentía… Se mordió sus labios y sintió que aún tenían el sabor de Gabriella… Decidió ir a lavarse los dientes. Para olvidar ese beso.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando – Dijo levantándose de su cama y luego se dirigió a su baño – Yo la odio… No me atrae, no me gusta, y no la amo…

- Gabriella, no has dicho nada en todo el viaje – Dijo Taylor al ver que su amiga estaba completamente muda mientras conducía - ¿Pasó algo con los Evans?

- … Nn… No – Respondió Gabriella lentamente – Solo fui a ayudar a Ryan a estudiar

- ¿Me puedes decir qué hacías en la casa de la Reina del drama? – Taylor tomó un tono algo serio

- Ya te dije, le enseñé matemáticas a Ryan… - Gabriella trataba de evadir a Sharpay – Y bueno… A su hermana también pero nada más

- ¿Su hermana? Gabriella, ¿Desde cuándo te refieres así a Sharpay? – Preguntó Taylor

- Bueno, tu sabes a lo que me refiero – Entonces Gabriella notó que ni siquiera quería pronunciar el nombre de ella…

- Dime. ¿Ella te hizo algo? – Preguntó Taylor

- No… Maldición – Pensó Gabrilla, porque la pregunta de Taylor le había traído a la mente las escenas "románticas" que había vivido con Sharpay, y ahora su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

- ¿Entonces? – Volvió a preguntar Taylor al no recibir respuesta

- No Taylor. – Contestó Gabriella cortante y mostrando algo de enojo.

Taylor levantó una ceja, estando así muy confundida con la actitud de su amiga, pero hacerla hablar no iba a servir. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a averiguar lo que había pasado entre La chica del Drama y la del Decatlón académico, es decir, Sharpay y Gabriella.

Esa noche ni Gabriella ni Sharpay pudieron conciliar bien el sueño, cada una pensaba en lo sucedido, en el "qué pasaría después" y en el "Cómo ver a la otra". Ninguna tenía ganas de ir a clases a la mañana siguiente

- Shar, ya debes levantarte, o llegarás tarde a clases – Dijo Ryan entrando a la habitación de su hermana, quien estaba aún tumbada en su cama siendo que Ryan ya estaba vestido y casi listo.

- No sé Ry, siento que tengo fiebre – La rubio tosió falsamente para convencer a su hermano

- Sharpay, es tu peor actuación. De seguro nunca te elegirían para un papel de enferma. Levántate. – Ryan rió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Sharpay se tapó con sus cobijas esperando la nada. No podía decirle lo que había pasado a Ryan. No podía por más que quisiera y el fuera su mejor amigo y hermano mellizo, porque el era su familia y tendría que vivir con eso toda su vida, soportando que el la viera de un forma extraña siempre. ¿Pero con quién podría discutir eso que le había pasado? No tenía ni una sola amiga en la escuela, Zeke de seguro no la entendería, Troy menos, pues era el novio de Gabriella y de seguro se enojaría. Kelsi la odiaba, y eso le constaba a Sharpay. De verdad, no había nadie en toda East High quien la consolara… Nadie en quien confiar ni en quien apoyar su hombro… Eso realmente la deprimió.

- Bueno, yo no quería ir a la escuela. De seguro Gabriella tampoco. Es posible que no asista porque siempre tiene buenas calificaciones, no me sorprendería que sus padres le dieran un día libre. – Pensó La rubia levantándose de su cama para irse a alistarse.

- Como sea, de seguro Sharpay no quiere venir a clases, y sabiendo lo caprichosa que es no vendrá. – Pensó Gabriella por su parte mientras desayunaba – Así no tendré que verla… Porque si fuera a clases yo… No, ¡No podría ni siquiera mirarla!

Gabriella dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Troy

- Hola – Dijo Gabriella nerviosamente a través del celular

- Gaby, estoy afuera de tu casa. ¿Estás lista? – Se oyó la bocina del auto de Troy afuera

- Si, ya voy – Contestó Gabriella en seguida y colgó para luego salir de su hogar.

Justo afuera estaba Troy en su auto, Gabriella se subió en el

- Hola linda – Al decir esto Troy se acercó para besar a Gabriella, pero esta corrió el rostro

Al notar esto Troy preguntó:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No… Es que… No quiero se me salga el brillo labial – Dio Gabriella como excusa.

Troy, al igual que Taylor en la noche anterior, levantó una ceja algo confundido y luego comenzó a acelerar.

- Gaby, no es que quiera entrometerme, pero se ve que algo tienes – Dijo Troy - ¿No te ha pasado nada?

- No Troy, es solo el estrés. – Respondió ella – No te preocupes

- Ya sabes… Para lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo – Troy le sonrió a su novia, pero esta solamente se sintió peor, porque ahora que lo había pensado a fondo, ayer prácticamente le había sido infiel a Troy.

- Maldición… No quería venir a la escuela – Dijo Sharpay tratando de que Ryan se diera cuenta de su estado de animo, por lo menos para que la consolara un poco

- Ya veo – Respondió Ryan a secas mientras conducía – Oye, ¿Que cd quieres oír? ¿Justin Timberlake o James Blunt?

- Argh… Date cuenta – dijo Sharpay en voz baja

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No. Eh… Quisiera oír algo triste, a veces la música entiende cómo me siento.

Ryan solamente rió un poco

- Vamos Shar, no seas pesimista – Al decir eso Ryan colocó música Pop de Britney Spears

- Maldición… Mi hermano siempre será un despistado sin remedio – Pensó Sharpay muy molesta, sin más qué hacer sacó su ipod y comenzó a oír su propia música

Al final, los Evans habían llegado a East High, Ryan iba con la frente en alto como siempre, dando autógrafos, mientras Sharpay estaba cabizbaja y no atendía a nadie.

- Hola Sharpay… - Dijo Zeke deteniendo a la rubia – Me preguntaba si querías que te preparara una crème brulé como usualmente lo hago los miércoles. Te la puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres.

Sharpay miró fijamente a Zeke, y este ya se imaginaba a la rubia gritándole, pero no fue así.

- No gracias Zeke… - Respondió en Cambio Sharpay y luego se fue, Zeke se quedó completamente perplejo con la actitud de ella, pues Sharp parecía deprimida.

- Zeke… Parece sincero… ¿Podría contarle lo que me pasó? – Se preguntó Sharpay – No… Quizá no. Yo se que le gusto y se sentiría mal.

Finalmente llegó la hora de entrar a clases, tanto Sharpay como Gabriella deseaban no encontrarse una con la otra, pero fue n intento en vano, terminaron topándose de frente a frente en los pasillos…

- Ay no… - Pensó Sharpay al verla justo en frente suyo – Maldición… Maldición y de nuevo, Maldición

Gabriella solo se limitó a enrojecerse tanto como Sharpay y bajar la mirada

Hubo un gran momento tenso, ninguna se dirigía palabra alguna pero aún así no se movían…

- Yo… - Dijo Gabriella de pronto – Yo… Te…

- Odio – Interrumpió Sharpay sin saber por qué – Te odio…

Entonces Gabriella levantó la mirada de nuevo – Perdón Sharpay… - Al decir esto se fue lo más rápido posible, dejando así a Sharpay muy helada, esta se sentía algo culpable… En cierto modo, ella no odiaba a Gabriella, y ahora había sonado muy fría con su respuesta.

- Debo ir a buscarla – Con este pensamiento Sharpay volteó y siguió el camino por donde Gabriella había ido. Desafortunadamente, no la encontraba en ningún lado…

Gabriella por su parte estaba en el teatro, tras el telón… Ahí estaba vacío y ella podía llorar en paz… Si, estaba llorando, y creía saber el por qué.

"Te odio"

Esas palabras de la rubia resonaron dentro de ella, haciendo que su corazón palpitara emitiendo un gran dolor, algo insoportable… Una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez… Al diablo con todo, ya nada más le importaba.

- ¿Dónde está Gabriella? ¿La has visto? – Preguntó Sharpay a Zeke en los pasillos de la escuela

- La vi entrar al escenario… - Contestó Zeke algo aturdido por la preocupación que la rubia reflejaba en su rostro

- Gracias – Contestó Sharpay de inmediato y se fue lo más rápido posible a dicho lugar.

Gabriella había cesado su llanto por unos minutos, para detenerse a pensar, pero justo en ese instante llegó Sharpay.

- Gabriella yo… - Dijo Sharpay, pero las palabras de Gabriella la detuvieron

- No digas nada, yo ya lo entendí.

Sharpay solo se quedó en silencio… Y Gabriella pensó sobre eso, ella nunca odió a Sharpay, y jamás pensó que la rubia pudiera tener ese sentimiento hacia ella.

Se había dado cuenta de que siempre quiso ser como Sharpay… La chica popular, a la cual todos temían y respetaban, la que podía ser una líder y que conseguía lo que quería… Gabriella quería que Sharpay sintiera eso por ella, que día a día, fuera dándose cuenta de quién era en verdad para conseguir admiración… Especialmente de Sharpay, a la cual nunca le hubiera dicho "Te odio", porque esta encarnaba todo lo que ella deseaba representar algún día.

- Sharpay… Estás en lo cierto… Siempre estás en lo cierto. – Dijo Gabriella, con su tono de voz tembloroso, un tono que era como "feliz"…no, era como fingiendo ser feliz, ya que los ojos de Gabriella estaban por soltar lágrimas.

Sharpay pudo notar que algo andaba muy mal con Gabriella

- ¿Gaby? – Dijo con preocupación

- Es que… No merezco que sientas algo más por mí que odio, en serio… Déjalo así – Nada podía hacer que Sharpay se confundiera más después de oír eso y de ver así a la pelinegra, la cual se levantó del suelo y quedó frente a Sharpay.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Sharpay muy sorprendida y tomando la mano de Gabriella, pero esta deshizo ese gesto de inmediato.

- Después de todo… ¿Qué clase de persona podría sentir algo más que eso por mí? Es decir, mírame… Soy miserable, nunca hablo cuando debo hacerlo y siempre guardo mis ideas. Sharpay, tu eres fuerte y decidida… Obviamente te mereces estar en donde te encuentras ahora. – Gabriella agregó estas palabras con un toque serio pero a la vez como si estuviera bromeando, pero a la vez su tristeza estaba presente.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sharpay sintiéndose más confundida que… nunca en su vida - ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Lo único recibió como respuesta de parte de Gabriella fueron las dos manos de esta última apoyándose en sus hombros.

- ¿Gabriella? – Dijo Sharpay

- Porque tu ganaste Sharpay… Tú siempre has sido la ganadora – Y entonces, Gabriella cerró sus ojos, muy delicadamente como nadie pudo haberlo hecho nunca, para luego abrirlos de nuevo, haciendo así que grandes lágrimas de dolor escaparan de ellos… La rubia pudo ver que la mirada de sus ojos dejaba ver su corazón quebrado.

Parte de Gabriella quería hacer esto con la máxima rapidez posible, la otra parte quería hacerlo interminable, ambas partes se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron hacerlo a una velocidad normal. Suficientemente lento como para hacer disfrutar la situación, y lo suficientemente rápido para no dejar escapar a la victima del acto

La distancia que había entre ambas rivales se hacía cada vez mas corta a casa segundo que pasaba. Los nervios invadían ambos cuerpos de ambas chicas, ninguna podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese instante. Los ojos de ambos se cerraron lentamente cuando…

Sus labios se encontraron.

La primera vez había sido un accidente pero ahora era algo completamente intencional que Gabriella debía hacer, e intencionalmente también, Sharpay lo aceptó, aceptó algo que nunca creyó que pasaría. Y así fue como ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían en el transcurso de ese beso.

Los días pasaron y Gabriella terminó con Troy. Ahora era oficialmente la novia de la fabulosa Sharpay, todos estaban realmente sorprendidos con esta noticia, y aunque tanto como Los Montez como Los Evans se opusieron bruscamente a la relación, nadie puso hacer nada, era algo inevitable que les pasa a todos, era amor.

Les dijeron que eran lesbianas, que era algo anti natural, pero no les importó, podían decir cualquier cosa pero las palabras se irían.

Por lo menos Gabriella pensaba eso y Sharpay también, después de todo, todo lo que había hecho siempre Gabriella fue para que la rubia la notara y se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, por lo menos ahora esta había comprendido eso, ya que ella sentía lo mismo.

**Fin**


End file.
